Over many years control systems have become networked rather than using point-to-point wiring of analog and digital signals back to a controller. The communication protocols for these networks were typically proprietary and application specific. More recently attempts have been made to create protocols that spanned multiple application areas. One such protocol, ISO/IEC 14908-1 has achieved widespread adoption since its introduction in 1991.